The Empire of Gods
by Xx-Filipino-Fury-xX
Summary: "I am born from noble blood, I swear to protect my empire and those who dwell within, I fight for the glory of her nation and I win...Or I die trying..."
1. Chapter 1

-I do not own Inuyasha. This story is 110% fictional (it's fake duh)  
Enjoy :D  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"King Anderson. I suggest that if you want to keep your lands King Bankotsu suggests you submit to him. Or else." Jakotsu said. His linthorax curiass shone dully. The steel scales and silk shone brightly.

"Or else what? You are nothing more than a messenger boy. Tell your king that if he wishes for us to submit to his rule than we go to war." King Anderson threatened.

"Sir, I am a general of the highest order." Jakotsu said calmly.

"Oh yes? Of what state?" Anderson leaned forward.

"The city of the Bloodied Cloaks."

"What STATE?"

"I come from the mightiest corners of Sparta. I have a army of 10,000 Spartities waiting, fully prepared for hostile negotiations, if you so choose." Jakotsu sipped wine from a goblet.

"Tell your king, whoever he may be, that Vashta will never surrender to foreign rule. Now leave my city. We go to war."

"As you wish." Jakotsu stood up and tossed his cloak over his body and left.

**One month later**

"King Anderson, surrender now or suffer destruction from a army of 100,000." Bankotsu spoke.

"Vashta Narada! Charge!" The king paid no attention to Bankotsu's threat.

Arrows flooded down from the walls of the city.

"Block-Hail!" Bankotsu shouted.

The Spartans formed to a tortoise formation. The arrows bounced off of the shields of the Spartans. They stayed in the formation for 10 minutes. They were laughing at the arrow barrage. They were called archers. In Sparta they were called cowards.

The calvary charged next.

The Spartans launched their heavy javelin at the incoming chariots and horsemen. The razor sharp steel edged javelin ripped into horses and men alike. Once again, the battle field cleared. The city gates opened and the bulk of the Andersi army marched in neat rows.

"At last! The soldiers march! Spartans! Charge!" Bankotsu shouted. There was a heavy clank as the soldiers locked shields. They charged and smashed against the Andersinian army. The Spartans unlocked shields and assumed the Spartan Phalanx.

The Spartan spears tore into the leather and chain of the opposing force, and directly into the soft fat of them.

"Haoo!" Bankotsu shouted. The Spartans lifted their shields, forcing the enemy soldiers into the gates.

This process continued for hours. A small platoon of Spartans were now rushing the castle. Once they arrived they saw King Andersei. He was wearing white plate armor with gold trim he had a four foot longsword and a Scutum shield.

"Tell me, King of Sparta: Are you really a warrior? If so than I challenge you to a duel. One on one."

"I accept your challange Anderson." Bankotsu declared.

Bankotsu waved his platoon away. He crouched down and his aspis touched his shin guards. Anderson held his Scutum to the midway point on his chest and placed his longsword on top of it. Bankotsu lobbed his spear at the Scutum, penetrating it. Anderson ripped it out of the shield and broke it. He threw the head at Bankotsu. He easily dodged it. He ran in a zig-zag and jumped. He brought his Xiphos down on Anderson's shield, penetrating it to the sword's hilt. Bankotsu ripped the blade out, along with it a large chunk of wood and leather. He landed underneath Anderson's shield arm. He spotted a glimpse of chainmail. He brought his sword up and into the weak spot. He severed the joint between Anderson's shoulder and arm. The only thing holding his arm in place was the chain and plate mail.

"Damn you! King of Sparta!" Anderson screamed. He threw dirt into Bankotsu's eyes.

His corinthian helmet blocked most of it but some dirt managed to get into the eye-holes and blinded Bankotsu. Anderson turned and ran. he mounted a large white horse and took off. Bankotsu turned around and saw two heavily armed calvary soldiers. One was armed with a morningstar, the other a broad Claymore. The two galloped and maximum speed. Bankotsu stood his ground. He crouched and moved in a circular motion. He severed the horses legs and sent the knights into a sea of razor sharp spears. The weight and force of the impact drove the spearheads deep into the flesh of the men within the armor.

Bankotsu stared at the large castle doors. "Bring the ram." Bankotsu ordered.

Jakotsu ran to Bankotsu's side. "My king what shall we do after the castle is breached?"

Bankotsu smirked. "Have fun."


	2. Chapter 2

-I do not own Inuyasha. This story is 110% fictional (it's fake duh)  
Enjoy :D  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The ram swung back and forward. The door creaked as more and more force was added to the ram. Moments later the door shattered.

"Storm the castle!" Bankotsu ordered. He charged into a hail of crossbow fire. Bankotsu brought his shield up. A lone bolt penetrated his arm. Bankotsu ripped it out without flinching. A line of Spartans launched their javelin. The crossbow men were engulfed in a shower of brown and white. Bankotsu sprinted up multiple flights of stairs. He was interrupted once he heard a woman screaming. He slowly opened the door and snuck in. Inside was a man pinning a woman down to a large bed.

"Sir, please stop!" She pleaded.

"Sango! Shut your fucking mouth! If I die I will kill you first!" He shouted.

He was about to bring his stelletto down on Sango's heart. He suddenly stopped. He followed her stare. He turned around and his stomach was peirced by Bankotsu's Xiphos. He dragged it across the man's stomach. His guts spilled on the floor. He dropped to his knees.

"Only a coward attacks a woman." Bankotsu said. His voice held no emotion.

"W...Who are...you?" He coughed. He was loosing blood. He would be dead soon.

"Know your enemy." Bankotsu removed his helmet. A long braid flooded down. His eyes were fully revieled. They were a sapphire color. His hair was as black as midnight. He was young. The youngest warrior king Sparta has ever had. He was 17. "My name is Bankotsu Diamonar. The mightiest Spartan king ever to rule."

His eyes went wide. "K...King of Sparta." These were his last words. Bankotsu had beheaded him.

"T..Thank you king. I am forever in your debt." Sango said.

Bankotsu turned, placed his helmet upon his head and walked out of the room. He continued to run to his destination.

He smashed trough a large door into the throne room. He threw his xiphos and it impaled the prince's neck, slicing both his corroded and juggler arteries. He was rushed by the guards. He used his Aspis to counter. He dodged the attacks and smashed the rim of his shield into the guard's face guard, caving it inward, smashing his face to splinters.

Bankotsu grabbed the broadsword and stabbed it through the other guard's armpit, piercing both his lungs and heart. He released the sword and dragged his Xiphos out of the dead prince's neck and wiped the blood off on his knee long plate skirt. he returned it to it's holster. He retrieved a golden Pilum from its display. He walked onto the balcony. He aimed at the only thing left holding the city, their champion. His gaze suddenly fixed on his brother, about to be cut down by him. He tossed the Pilum, Jakotsu caught it and just as the Champion was about to finish the fight Jakotsu brought the Pilum up, piercing his heart. The Champion spat up blood. He brought his sword up again. He was pierced by a set of steel claws. Than again from a spear, than his arm was ripped off, than his body pierced by steel disks. Than his flesh burned.

Bankotsu smiled. He saw his brothers.

"Spartans!" Bankotsu shouted "The city is ours! Spare the women and Children! Kill the men and soldiers." Bankotsu finished with the Spartan battle cry: "HAOO!"

"HAOO!" The Spartans shouted in response.

**-Hours Later-**

_The Spartan force captured a major city in less than four hours. The Spartan casualties: 0 Spartan wounded: 227...  
Andersinian Army casualties: 250,000 Wounded: 0  
Vashta Narada casualites: 50,000_

It was only midday. The city of Andersei had fallen under Spartan rule. The captives were being assigned jobs by the Spartan jailers.  
Bankotsu mounted his black horse. It stood over 20 feet tall and 50 feet long. He placed his helm upon his head. The horse hair plum adorned it. It was a brilliant red.

"Jakotsu, Finish here. I shall take my personal guard. There is a tribal camp not far from here. I will seek peace with them. If they refuse they shall be murdered." Bankotsu said.

Jakotsu stood at attention with his right arm on the left side of his chest, as a Roman would. "Yes brother." Jakotsu turned and attended to the captives.

"300, Haoo!" Bankotsu shouted. He rode off. His guard following in red horses behind him.

**-Bankotsu-**

_Bankotsu and his 300 rode into the tribal camp half an hour after they left. They saw an elder lady enter a hut. She exited moments later with an elder man (The chief perhaps)? At once there was a line of soldiers with bows and sarrissa. The ling spears jutted up, almost at Bankotsu's chest._

__"Your weapons! Lay down your weapons!" The chief shouted.

Instantly the tribal soldiers dropped their weapons.

"We have come to make peace with the people of the Clan of Eagles." Bankotsu said.

"You come to make peace, yet you have an army at your back." He said.

"I assure you, chieftain: this is only my personal guard." Bankotsu spoke.

The man stared at Bankotsu, than at his guard.

"Antsta, no mata skara! Ta nara! (Soldiers, hold your weapons! To war!)" He shouted.

At once the soldiers sprang to life, grabbing their weapons. Bankotsu reered his horse. It stood on its rear legs. It's shadow engulfed the village. Bankotsu held his spear out.

"In to wan nara, I gi to nara! (If you want war, I give you war!" Bankotsu shouted.


	3. Chapter 3

-I do not own Inuyasha. This story is 110% fictional (it's fake duh)  
Enjoy :D  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bankotsu was about to thrust his spear into the chieftain's heart when he saw something that caught his eye.

"No, please! Stop it!" A raven haired woman screamed. She was running towards Bankotsu. She was wearing a tight leather outfit. The top was cut just above her belly button. She had light, shining brown eyes and pale skin. She was wearing tight leather pants. Her whole outfit hugged every curve of her body. She jumped and knocked Bankotsu off of his high horse...Literally.

Bankotsu stabbed his dory spear into the ground to stop from falling on his ass.

"Please, don't! King Bankotsu, please no!" She shrieked.

"Kagome, get away from him!" The old man shouted.

"Grandfather, these men are from Sparta, I see it in their eyes! I see that they are ready for bloodshed! If we fight them they will slaughter us like cattle!" She screamed. "Keade, you saw it have you not! You saw them take Andersei effortlessly! Why do you not order them to stop?"

Bankotsu stood up. He held Kagome in his shield arm. His large shield nearly engulfed Kagome's small body.

"Chief, you should listen to your granddaughter. If you don't your village will be burned to the ground." Bankotsu smirked. He looked down upon Kagome. He saw fear.

"Grandfather, please! Even if by some miracle you kill all of these men you will have killed a king! Sparta will relentlessly pursue us until we are all dead!"

Bankotsu locked eyes with the old man. Tension was so thick in the air it could suffocate you.

"Lower your weapons." The elder man ordered.

The soldiers relesed their weapons.

"Bankotsu, King of Sparta. If you wish to take out settlement you must complete a sacred ritual. Only than will we fully submit." Keade spoke.

"What is this ritual?" Bankotsu asked.

"You must battle our general, our strongest soldier. Kouga. Half wolf-half man, his speed it unmatched. I see that the king will fall." Keade smiled a toothless smile.

"I accept. On one condition. We fight in the Spartan Colosseum in the very heart of Sparta." Bankotsu smirked.

A rough voice responded. "I accept the challenge."

Bankotsu smirked. "Good. We ride to Sparta. It shall take two weeks. We ride tonight. However..." Bankotsu squeezed Kagome.

Kagome let out a surprised yelp. Bankotsu threw her onto his horse. He blocked a strike from a soldier. Bankotsu knocked him away with his shield and sliced through his scale armor, and through his body. Bankotsu smashed his shield rim against the halved man and finished him with a slice through his chest. The upper torso fell to the ground in two and the legs collapsed.

Bankotsu slid his Xiphos into it's sheath.

"Take what you wish. We leave tonight. If you reject you shall be eliminated." Bankotsu smirked once more.

**-MIDNIGHT-**

Bankotsu sat in a large tent with his brothers. There was a large map in the table.

"If we take out this city the entire Sontarian plain will be ours." Renkotsu moved a mini Spartan aspis to a spot hear the corner of the map.

"The Sontarian soldiers are formidable even against Spartans. They nearly decimated our whole army with only 50,000. We should instead take over the provinces of Black Marsh, Morrowind, Alyen, and Cyrodill. The Sontarians, assuming we will attack there next, will surrender." Bankotsu moved the shield to Black Marsh than added three more to the other provinces.

"King Bankotsu, we are ready." Kagome said from behind the tent flap. Her shadow casted over Bankotsu.

"I will be there shortly." Bankotsu said.

He stood up and placed the small aspis paper weights in a velvet lined box. he rolled the map up and placed it into the box. He latched it shut. Placing a hand on his shoulder, he brought down a section of his thick cloak. It fell across his torso and his left thigh. He grabbed his helmet and the box. He exited the tent.

Bankotsu mounted after he placed his items into his saddle bag. "Ya!" He shouted. At once the horse started to gallop.

"Move out!" Jakotsu shouted. He galloped behind Bankotsu.

The 300 trotted behind and to the side of Bankotsu and the natives.

**-Two Weeks Later: Sparta-**

**Kouga's POV:**

I stood there, behind the wrought iron gate. I adjusted my armor and pelts. I painted myself with the traditional war paint from my tribe. I caught glimpse of the spectators. The ones at the front were dressed in fine silks and furs. Farther in the back they wore cloth and leather. They were cheering all the same. I glanced up. I saw the top of the dome. It has holes etched into it, allowing in sunlight and fresh air. There was a circle in the center of the arena. The rest of it is scarlet sand. The walls had spikes protruding from them. I glanced down at my sword. It was curved to match the Japanese katana, yet it was weighted half way through. It was polished like silver but was strong like steel. It held an edge sharp as a razor.

"Are you ready?" Keade asked me.

"Hai. I am. If I die here today do me this favor: Tell Ayame I love her." I said. I tucked my sword away.

"I will. Kouga, fight with honor." Keade told me.

**Bankotsu's POV:**

I fixed my braid so it hung out the back of my cloak. My cloak was a dark scarlet, trimmed with rose. My linthorax cuirass was black with elegant red patterns done in silk. The scales were silver, they were slightly studded with smooth bumps. My Aspis was a golden color with black rim and red Lambda. It was a 25 pounder. My spear's shaft was black and it's head was a silver color. By helmet was golden, padded with leather and lined with silk. It had three plumes. The two on the side were scarlet. They ran to my upper back. The middle one was down to my waist. It was black.

"I am ready." 


	4. Chapter 4

-I do not own Inuyasha. This story is 110% fictional (it's fake duh)  
Enjoy :D  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The large gates shone dully in the sunlight. Bankotsu behind one, Kouga the other. Bankotsu grabbed his spear shaft and rubbed it with his thumb. It's leather grip squeaked silently. On the other side Kouga prayed to his gods. He sighed. He was ready.

The large gates opened and Bankotsu jogged to the center of the arena, just on the edge of the large circle. The crowd cheered as he thrust his spear into the air.

"Sparta!" Bankotsu shouted. He thrust his spear into the air as the observers roared.

Kouga's gate opened. The crowd roared once again.

"Thy about to die...Salute!" A man shouted. He was dressed in an elegant red robe trimmed with gold.

Bankotsu whipped around, crouched down, spear sitting on the shield rim, his spear arm was cocked back. Kouga drew his sword and waited for the primary strike. Bankotsu smirked and he thrust his spear forward. Kouga dodged it and grabbed the shaft. He was an inch away from breaking it with his sword when Bankotsu smashed his his Aspis against Kouga's chest. He lunged forward and nearly impaled Kouga's neck. Kouga spun up, kicked Bankotsu's shield causing him to stumble back, exposing him to an attack.

"Gotcha!" He shouted.

Kouga slashed and he cut off one of the scales on Bankotsu's armor. Bankotsu in responce, spun around so his back was to Kouga's. He brought his shield arm back, connecting the shield rim with Kouga's skull. Kouga fell to the ground.

"Not on you're life." Bankotsu smirked. He slashed with the spear head, nicking Kouga's forehead.

Kouga kicked up. He dodged a strike aimed at his stomach. He grabbed the spear shaft again and snapped it. Bankotsu jumped back and threw the broken shaft at the wall. He threw his javelin, impaling Kouga's shoulder. Kouga ripped it out and screamed in pain. Bankotsu drew his Xiphos. He crouched down in Phalanx style. He shifted whenever Kouga moved. Kouga flipped over Bankotsu and stabbed at his back. Faster than you could blink Bankotsu slung his shield over his back, blocking the strike. He spun around and slashed down which Kouga blocked with his now halved sword.

"BINGO was his nameo!" Bankotsu shouted and he smashed his fist into Kouga's chin sending him to the wall.

Kouga climbed up. He threw his sword away and crouched down. He spring forward and he became a blur. Bankotsu jerked to the left, than right, than backwards. His helmet flew off of his head and shattered. His armor sprouted a gash and blood oozed freely from it. Bankotsu closed his eyes and breathed slowly. He took every hit blow for blow. His eyes snapped open and he kneeled. His arms forward, shield facing up. His xiphos was impaled through Kouga's abdomen. The blade protruded from his back. Blood trickled down the hilt of Bankotsu's sword. Bankotsu lifted the blade up, slicing Kouga's internal organs. He pulled the blade out of Kouga's side.

"H...How? How did you...?" Kouga choked out between blood-filled coughs.

"You shouldn't have run in a circle. You may be fast but you are no tacticion." Bankotsu smirked.

Bankotsu stood up. Kouga dropped to his knees. Bankotsu walked to Kouga's back and raised his sword. He stabbed it through Kouga's neck, severing his brain stem. Bankotsu pulled his sword out and wiped the blood off on his plate-skirt. He sheathed it and raised his shield.

He roared, "Haoo!"

The blood-crazed crowd of nearly 100,000 spectators chanted, "Haoo! Haoo! Haoo!" Men, women, and even children, shouting the ancient Spartan war cry.

**... several hours later, King's courtyard...**

Bankotsu stood infront of a large marble carving. On it featured a large horse, riding it a large man holding in his hands, the heads of the Seven Horsemen of the Apocalypse. On it's seven remaining sides were more horsemen. Bankotsu's uncles. He knew that upon his death another carving shall be made, on it his brothers shall be imprinted as were his uncles...

A voice whispered, "Bankotsu...My son Bankotsu."

Bankotsu whipped around to meet the voice but was confronted with torchlight that illuminated the courtyard. He closed his eyes and faced the carving again. When he opened his eyes next he was confronted by the young raven-haired woman. Kagome, he remembered. He stared at her for what seemed to him to be months, possibly years. Finally he spoke to her.

"Kagome, how did you get here?"

Kagome whispered, "Shhh. Grandpapa musn't know I am here. He wants to have me... sacraficed." She rubbed her right arm with her left hand and stared at her feet.

Bankotsu snapped back to Earth. He snarled. "Why? I shall have him crucified, shall he harm you in any sort!"

Kagome looked up at him and smiled slightly. "King Bankotsu, although cruel your words flatter me. May I stay in Sparta until Grandpapa cools down. A few weeks maybe?"

Bankotsu grabbed Kagone and lightly shook her. "Tell me why he wishes to have you killed. **Tell me _why _NOW**!"

"He believes it will set our gods to peace. He believes every time a champion is defeated one is to be held responsible. Unfortunately, he picked me."

Bankotsu stopped shaking her. He stared into her eyes. "if you stay I won't let a vixen such as yourself back into the hands of him."

Kagome snapped at him, "What makes you so much differant? You kill, you slaughter innocent people! You-"

Bankotsu shouted, "I kill for my country, family, and gods! I was bred to fight, to kill in any way, shape, or form! I was _bred_ to kill and maim and slaughter! It's all I _know _Kagome!"

Kagome shouted back, "Than it's wrong Bankotsu! You have to stop it! Your the king Bankotsu! You have the power to stop it!"

Bankotsu sighed and spoke in a calm voice, "I can but I won't. It's been out way of life for _thousands _of **years**! It's what kept out country from being overrun, our soldiers, our fear of nothing, not even death. We win because we control the factor of _fear._ Every war, every battle, every duel, We burned our enemies on the inside just by staring at them. We stared into their soul and ripped it apart with our mere _presence_. Every man of Sparta is destined to be a soldier. Even the kings. To banish our training is to fall to the elements."

A voice from the castle gates screamed, "Open! We must kill the demon within Kagome!"


	5. Chapter 5

-I do not own Inuyasha. This story is 110% fictional (it's fake duh)  
Enjoy :D  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He stared for what seemed like eons. Beads of sweat cascaded from his chest, forehead, and abdomen. He unsheathed his sword and nudged Kagome behind him. He held his sword out to his front, his stance was strong and unfaltering... His voice strong...

He shouted. "Come in and you will be slaughtered. My men number in the hundreds in the courtyard alone. The royal guard barracks are only a shout away, I have a feeling some are already awake." He paused than in his strong voice he yelled: "Spartans! Haoo!"

The voices rained down from above and around. The 300, hand-picked soldiers from Sparta's entire army of infinite. They are the elites of the Spartan military force, their black shields and battle worn helmets would scare even the boldest man. Their armor is adorned with spoils of war, and the blood of the dead. on the right chest there are small tick marks. They represent the number of civilizations conquered in their service. Every man was treated like a general, their wifes were treated like queens. Their scarlet cloaks were stained with the color of blood from countless murdered. Every man would execute the duty bestowed upon him with no hesitation. A precise killing machine worth fifty spartan soldiers each.

"The men I rode into you're encampment were my temporary 300. THE 300 stayed to protect Sparta from attackers while the army was away. If I had a normal Spartan army and overtook Andersei in a afternoon what can I do with a small tribe and my ROYAL 300?"

Bankotsu's voice never faltered, his lips never studdered, his eyes never left the area where his targets would breech.

The tribal chieftan snarled. He turned to his men.  
"Pull back! Retreat!"

There was a large noise as the primary city gates opened. The tribe had left Sparta. Bankotsu knew that eventually they would be destroyed soon enough.

He sheathed his sword and turned to Kagome. "You may reside here if you wish."

He walked past Kagome and stopped next to a soldier. He whispered into his ear, "Show her to a room but keep a watchful eye dear brother."

The man responded, "Yes my king."

"Renkotsu, before you try anything know that if any harm comes to her I shall have you executed." He left through the doorway.

**The next morning, Sparta's plain**

Bankotsu was mounted on his horse. His Royal 300 held the right flank, the most honorable place to be in the Spartan army. His brothers were mounted with him but were with their platoons. An army of 350,550 Spartans stood in neat rows. Bankotsu's armor glistened in the sun. His scarlet cloak cascaded down his back like a waterfall. His helmet was held in one hand and his aspis in the other. He glared out to his soldiers. He placed his helmet atop of his head and pulled it down. The horse hair plumes adorned the helmet's top.

He shouted, "Spartans! Haoo!" He turned his horse and ordered for the march.

There was a deep, deafening reply. "Haoo!" in sync with each other the Spartan army commenced it's march. The deep, repetitive boom of the march echoed like thunder. The banners proudly displayed the Spartan Lambda on sharpened sarissa, spears of over 12 feet.

As the Spartan army marched into opposing territory they reformed into a formation where the Phalanx would be easily deployable. Small bands of scouts stalked the army. The Spartans knew. As they pressed forward to the clearing of an open field bordered by tall mountains they stopped the march. Bankotsu dismounted and took his place at the center of the front line of his army.

He shouted, "Spartans!"

They replied with a booming "Haoo!"

"Formation!" Bankotsu crouched and held his large aspis in front of his body and held his spear out.

The rest of the army did the same. The front rank using the underhand thrust and the two ranks behind them using overhand thrust. The phalanx formation was a wall of steel, muscle, and wood. The rest of the army held their spears up in increasing angles to protect the men from projectiles. on the other hill top a brave, young, general stood in formation with his defensive force of 500,000. His army was equipped with scale armor and thick wood coated with bronze as shields. Their blades were iron but their courage was plentiful. The war horns signaled the charge and the opposition charged.

Bankotsu's eyes fixed on the charge. The heavy infantry charged. He zeroed in on the young general and threw his javelin.

The general easily dodged the attack, though he lost one of his guard. He screamed, "How dare you! I, Prince Blackmarsh, shall have your head on a stake!"

Bankotsu smiled and returned to formation. He shouted to his men, "Hold!"

The Black Marsh army slammed into the Spartan wall and recoiled. The Spartans thrust their Dory spears into the opposing army's soldiers. They pierced the scale and skin. The Spartans ripped their spears from the dying men and thrust again creating holes into another line of men. Blood and the gut of fallen soldiers littered the grassy plain. The Spartan soldiers were streaked with blood and the spears of most of the front rank had broken and so they bloodied their xiphos. The main body of the Black Marsh army had withdrawn to the hill.

Bankotsu turned to his men. "Now we commence the charge! Spartans! Iskamaku! Haoo!"

The army locked their shields in place with a flick of the wrist. They charged at the remaining defensive army. The young general prepared his soldiers as much as possible. They assembled into the hollow box formation. The bulk of the Spartan army smashed into the front line. 200 mora broke away from the main force and flanked the enemy formation on it's right and left flank and from that another 50 mora broke rank and engulfed the rear of the box.

Bankotsu shouted, strong, and proud was his roar. "Spartans! The army is trapped! No mercy!"

At the same time the Spartan lines closed in on the opposing army. In less than a day a war that had just begun ended with a slaughter...


	6. Chapter 6

It seems as if it's been a while since I've had a chance to update any of my stories. I'm sorry for that haha. But anyways, here's the next chapter of this story assuming there's still people around that remember me T-T  
If you're new here, welcome! I hope you enjoy your stay as have others in my years of writing. Also, the writing process is tedious and it's difficult piecing it all together, SO, if there's any kind of ideas you'd like to see in later chapters for ANY of my stories, feel free to leave a review. Thanks!  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any characters within with the exception of the OC characters. All I own of the story is the text held within the chapters and the plot.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

As the Spartan military occupied the Black Marsh province and exterminated and resistance therein, Bankotsu and his personal guard returned home to Sparta. He rode atop of his mighty steed and begun to drift off in his own mind, being drawn back to the raven haired beauty he had residing at his home.  
It took him less than a month to return.

It was late when Bankotsu arrived at his estate. Everybody within was sleeping except the guards stationed within the home. He walked to his bedroom. The sound of his sandals on the marble floor echoed through the empty home. He opened the door to his personal chambers and lit the torch in the center of the room. It was flooded with an orange-yellow light and the shadows faded from the walls.

"My home. I've missed you." He smiled.

Bankotsu strode towards his armor stand and carefully placed his armor and weapons upon it. He opened the window facing the courtyard. After he removed his blood stained clothing and bathed, he dressed himself in a pair of red-trimmed, black Japanese hakamas. He extinguished the light and walked towards the courtyard.

He stood once more in front of the carving. His black hair cascaded down his back and the moonlight illuminated the courtyard. His sapphire blue eyes stayed fixed onto the statue.

_"Bankotsu..."_

Bankotsu stood and turned to face the source of the voice he had heard. There was only the door or his home and the garden around the yard to greet him. He squeezed his eyes shut and snapped them back open. There was still nobody there.

"Goddamnit, Bankotsu. You're hearing things. Just get some sleep." He mumbled to himself.

He strode down the corridors of his home until he arrived at his bedroom once more. He stood in the door way.

"Kagome." Bankotsu said.

Kagome jumped and tensed up. She had withdrawn her hand from running over the battle-worn armor.

Her black hair shone in the moonlight that entered through the window. Her body was nearly naked. Every curve and feature of her was made visible to Bankotsu's eyes. He slowly walked over to Kagome as she spoke.

"M-my king, I'm sorry to have intruded to your bed chambers! Forg-" Her words were cut from her mouth as Bankotsu placed his index finger to her lips.

"Shhh. It's alright." Bankotsu leaned in closer to her.

Their bodies were close and their faces almost touching. Kagome's eyes held a look of uncertainty in this situation. Bankotsu smiled.

"Don't worry. I know you've never even been this close to a man before." Bankotsu smirked and moved his lips in closer to hers. "I promise I'll be gentile."

He closed his eyes and slowly pushed his lips against hers. Kagome tensed up somewhat but relaxed soon after. Bankotsu picked her up and laid her on his bed and crawled up to meet her. He trailed light kisses up her belly and bit at the thin fabric that covered her breasts.

"M-my king...I've longed for you so." Kagome whispered.

Bankotsu pulled himself away and stared into the tribal girl's eyes and slowly leaned in for another kiss. He gave Kagome a quick kiss then moved to nip at her neck.

"Kagome. I want to make you mine. It's been so long since I've last held a woman but none have been as beautiful as you." He whispered in her ear. His hot breath sent shivers down Kagome's body.

They held each other for a few moments before Bankotsu did anything more. He slowly untied Kagome's top and threw it to the side, exposing her breasts to him. He cupped her soft, smooth breasts in his large, calloused hands. The rough skin glided past Kagome's nipples causing her arousal to grow. She let soft moans escape from her mouth. Bankotsu smirked at the noise and moved to pull up the skirt that blocked anymore of his progress. Her body was smooth and soft against his scarred and muscled body. As he slid his large primal member into and out of Kagome's small, petite frame, she moaned louder and louder. She had begun to press herself against him. Kagome begun to shake as she came to her climax. She couldn't contain herself any longer. She screamed and moaned as Bankotsu kept pumping into her. With every stroke, she moaned. The wave of pleasure that overcame her was so great that all she could do was lay and watch as Bankotsu did his work. Finally, Bankotsu's muscles clenched and veins bulged from his body as he filled Kagome. He collapsed next to her and pulled her close. 


End file.
